He's Here
by Valkyrie's Emblem
Summary: A nation always knows when another has crossed their borders. As you can probably guess, this isn't necessarily a good thing, especially when you think about who some of the nations are... Current chapter: Italy and Switzerland.
1. America and Russia

**Disclaimer: This would be an actual strip if I owned Hetalia.**

* * *

America grinned as he boated across the strait.

What he was about to do was technically illegal, meaning he could get in trouble with his boss and some of the more 'stick in the mud' nations, but he cared more about how cold it was than what they may say.

Besides, he'd been holding himself back from doing this for well over half a century.

He deserved to do this as a reward for that.

He just wished he could see the commie's face when he crossed the invisible border.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Moscow, Russia was trying to complete some paperwork he hadn't been able to do earlier due to a surprise visit from his little sister.

He loved her, he really did, but _not_ in the way she seemed to want. Why couldn't she understand that?

He was tired enough that when he first got the feeling of someone crossing his eastern border, he wrote it off as his imagination.

The second time, however, there was no mistaking it.

Russia's head shot up as his eyes narrowed, hissing out, "Он здесь (On zdes')..."

After a moment, he picked up his phone and dialed his boss to secure a few days off.

He wondered how the American would like it when _he_ crossed the Bering Strait several times in the middle of the night.

"I look forward to ruining your sleep, you annoying American. Kolkolkolkolkol..."

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Он здесь (On zdes')... (Russian) - He's here**

 **Explanation: I saw a headcanon that said that a nation automatically knows when another crossed their border. I don't actually believe it, but the idea was too funny not to write.**

 **This is marked as complete, but I'm going to add more involving other nations. You can suggest ideas, but please keep it realistic. Like, no having Australia try to mess with Switzerland, for example. And use common sense, please. Don't suggest two countries where ties are really bad right now.**

 **Next chapter: Denmark, Sweden, and the Øresund.**


	2. Denmark and Sweden

Sweden actually wasn't asleep when it happened.

Yes, it was two in the morning, but the intimidating Swede was still playing Minecraft while sitting at his lovely desk that, like everything short of the walls of his house, came from the glorious store that is IKEA. Finland had tried many times to force him to go to sleep at a decent hour when he started playing, but he would not be swayed from perfecting both his glorious Viking village and his replica of the best capital in the world, Stockholm.

He was so absorbed in recreating the perfect Viking Longhouse that he actually jumped upon sensing someone cross his border.

Well, not someone- he knew _exactly_ who it was, especially considering where it was coming from.

Sweden scowled and tried to ignore it, but finally snapped the third time it happened.

Taking his time to save his game and close his laptop, he put on his shoes and jacket before grabbing a _special_ item Finland had given him a couple decades ago for his birthday.

* * *

Denmark laughed his head off as he sped across the Øresund Bridge for the tenth time. He made a mental note to thank whoever came up with the idea to create a bridge from Copenhagen to Malmö because he was a _genius._

His enjoyment, however, was abruptly silenced upon seeing the figure waiting at the end of the bridge.

It was Sweden.

With a Finnish made sniper rifle.

Screaming his head off, the Dane intermediately made a U-turn, narrowly avoiding the first shots, and didn't let up on the gas until he was safely back in his home.

 _Note to self: Make sure Sve doesn't have any meetings in Malmö when you decide to do this._

* * *

 **The other headcanon that inspired this. Denmark, you should know better than to interupt Sweden's Minecraft time.**

 **I also forgot to say this last chapter, but I don't want to do anything involving any disputed territories. It's just something that could turn out bad in real life and I don't want to get involved. The only way I'd do it would be if it was actually peacefully disputed, like how the border between Alaska and the Canadian territory of Yukon Territory are.**

 **Hmm... that's not actually a bad idea...**

 **Next chapter: Scotland and England.**


	3. England and Scotland

England smiled as he sat down with his cup of tea. "Tea really is good, isn't is, Flying Mint Bunny?" he asked the air.

The self-proclaimed gentleman giggled. "Oh, you are completely right about that! Maybe I should pay India a visit and ask him if he has any new tea for me to try. Of course, nothing will ever beat Earl Gray, no matter what my rebellious sister says."

After another moment of staring into the air, he nodded. "Yes, maybe that will get me my new Sherlock episodes. I'm sick of China asking me when there'll be new ones every single world meeting. I want them just as much as he does!"

England brought his teacup to his lips for another sip, but tensed and spilled it all over his shirt.

"YOU ****** ******** SCOTLAND! CAN I HAVE ONE ****** TEA TIME WITHOUT YOU RUNNING AROUND THE ****** BORDER, *******!"

* * *

Actually, Scotland hadn't planned to walk back and forth over his border with his tiny little brother. It had just happened.

You see, one of the tires of his car somehow got a hole in it around the time he got to the border, so he had pulled over and went through his trunk to find the spare.

A Japanese couple had been taking pictures by the side of the road for some reason, and noticed his set of bagpipes that he had taken out while looking for the tire. They asked him to play for them, and he decided to oblige. He had nothing to do, after all, and he loved bagpiping for people.

After about ten minutes, he found himself playing an impromptu concert for a small crowd of tourists, and he decided to make it interesting and do a dance while playing.

And if he just _happened_ to move back and forth across the border, all the better.

Because if there was one thing he loved to do more than spoil Nessie, it was mess with his brother.

He was Scotland, after all.

* * *

 **I agree with Scotland. It is fun to mess with England.**

 **I'm not a fan of Sherlock (not my favorite genre, plus I have problems keeping up with shows), but my younger sister is, so I hear about the wait all of the time. And apparently China actually went to the Prime Minister and asked for more Sherlock episodes.**

 **Nessie is the Loch Ness Monster, obviously.**

 **Next chapter: Switzerland and Italy.**


	4. Italy and Switzerland

Swtizerland sighed as he looked over the budget. "Idiots... why did you think paying that much for weapons was a good idea?" he muttered to himself. "We can make them for a fraction of the cost."

He sighed and took a long sip of his beer. People were such idiots.

Sighing yet again, he grabbed another document and started looking it over. Less than a minute later, he jolted up and glared at the general direction of his border with Italy.

He groaned while facepalming, muttering several curses in German, French, Italian, and Romansh. Downing the rest of his beer bottle, Switzerland grabbed his rifle and walked over to the window, opening it and setting his sights to the direction Italy _always_ came from, waiting for him to show up.

Within thirty seconds he heard an Italian-accented voice yell "DEUTSCHLAND!"

 _Hm. He's yelling Germany in German this time. Wonder what it was this time._

"A squirrel's chasing me Germany! Help me! Help me! HELP ME!"

 _I wish that was the weirdest thing I've seen him run to Germany for..._

Sighing yet again, he started firing his rifle while yelling in Italian, "Stop going through my land! Go through that stupid Austrian's if you want to get to Germany!"

"WAH! GERMANY HELP ME! SWITZERLAND'S AFTER ME AGAIN!"

Italy somehow managed to move even faster and was gone within ten seconds.

Switzerland just sighed yet again, closed the window, and went to get another beer.

* * *

 **One has to wonder why Italy still goes through Switzerland when he always gets shot at for it.**

 **German, French, Italian, and Romansh are the official languages of Switzerland if you were confused.**

 **Anyone want to see a follow up where Italy arrives at Germany's place?**

 **Next chapter: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.**


	5. Switzerland and Liechtenstein

Switzerland jumped upon hearing his phone ring.

"If that stupid Prussian is calling me again while I'm training..." he muttered, taking out his phone and looking at the screen. Luckily for Prussia, it was Liechtenstein, so he wouldn't be getting mauled. For now.

Deciding that his adoptive sister calling was a decent reason to take a break from his training, especially since she had decided to spend a couple days at her home in her country (which he had only agreed to after use of the puppy dog eyes).

"Lili?" He asked as a greeting. "Do you need anything? Has anyone tried to bother you?"

"No, I've been perfectly fine big brother," she answered. He could _see_ her smiling. "I was just wondering if you were coming to lunch today."

"Why are you asking?"

"You crossed my border about ten minutes ago. I already made us sandwiches, and I made yours with lots of cheese like I know you love."

Switzerland somehow managed to keep his rage in long enough for him to curtly reply, "That sounds good. I will be there soon."

After that, he threw his phone at a nearby boulder and started screaming profanities in all four of his official languages.

 _WHY DO I ALWAYS INVADE LIECHTENSTEIN?!_

* * *

 **Okay, this one actually has some actual real life history and is not _complete_ crack like the rest of the chapters. Switzerland has actually seriously invaded Liechtenstein at least twice before, and once Liechtenstein didn't even realize it until Switzerland told them. They were cool with it though.**

 **Also, Lili is just a nickname everyone uses for Liechtenstein. My headcanon is that her human name is Erika. Just clearing that up.**

 **I'm also sorry that this was shorter than usual. There's just not that much I can do with this one.**

 **Next chapter: France and England.**


End file.
